


Family

by Frogsarekindacool



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adorable, Androids, Commitment, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Cute, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gentleness, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Happy, Light Angst, Love, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogsarekindacool/pseuds/Frogsarekindacool
Summary: T+ for a few curse words.Based off of a concept art I saw of Markus/North.
Relationships: Connor/Josh/Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Josh/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Markus & Jericho Members (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Something important I should mention is that this takes place almost three years into the future. Android rights are still being discussed, but as of right now, they have equal and civil rights, and have the right to housing and property. 
> 
> Markus & North have bought an apartment and have had it for barely a month.
> 
> I know that these types of things take way longer than three years to discuss, let alone pass through congress, but it's a story, so just go with it.
> 
> P.S. - This takes place after the most peaceful ending in the game, apart from Kara's. Kara's ending is the recycling ending where Markus stops the camps right before Kara, Alice, and Luther are shut down.  
> Yes, this is for plot convenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the concept art!  
> https://enbykiwi.tumblr.com/post/175990871916/detroit-become-human-concept-art-markus-the
> 
> I can't be sure the girl is meant to be North, but either way it gave me the inspiration for this story

Markus had started bringing up the idea of starting their own family almost a year ago, and North was still unsure how she felt about it.

While she enjoyed the thought, it seemed like a bad idea in almost every way. Markus was amazing, sure. He knew how to handle children, how to cook, how to clean, how to entertain.

North knew nothing of that. She didn't know how to deal with kids, cook, or clean (It's not in her programming), and what she knew of entertainment could scar a child. She likely wouldn't be able to control her temper either, unlike Markus who was always patient. She always did admire him for that.

Even now as he stands before her, he patiently awaits her response. He knows it before it comes out. It's always the same.

"I don't know, Markus." She sighs. Markus eyes her, but she knows it's not a look of judgement. It's more curious and worried than anything.

North looks down and offers her hand to him, which he accepts. She gives an explanation through her emotions, and proves her little experience with children. In turn, Markus of course, goes for a more optimistic and understanding approach.

**_We can figure it out together._ **

**_I'm here. I'll help you._ **

North pulls her hand away slowly, looking into his eyes. "Markus, I'll never be able to do something like that..." She says, subconsciously wrapping her arms around herself. She hates when she does that. It feels like a sign of weakness. She hates weakness.

"Do you want to?" He asks suddenly.

The question catches her off guard. Does she want to? Have a family with the person she loves and admires most in the world? The answer is obvious. Of course. How could she not?

"I- yes, you know I do, but it's too soon. I don't think I'm ready for that." She says, and almost regrets it when she meets his eyes again. He nods, and anyone but North would miss the slight disappointment in his eyes. But he understands, and she appreciates that. "Whenever you're ready." He says, and she nods.

"I'll tell you." She replies. Markus nods and with a reassuring squeeze of her hand, goes off to do some paper work.

North sighs and sits on the couch in they're nearly empty apartment.

Never once has she thought Markus was being too pushy. He only brings it up every now and then, and she knows he'd never go against her wishes. It's because of those things that she wishes she could give into his, but even with how spread out and simple they can be, she still can't bring herself to always comply.

And yet, somehow he understands. It's a wonder how he's given her so much with such a small gesture.

North moves her thoughts away from Markus and on her surroundings.

The apartment was barren, but it's not like they need much. Of course, Markus decorates as he pleases, even asking her input to see if she likes the way things look.

She couldn't care less, but she's always enjoyed the look of satisfaction on his face when he would look at the small, but humble, ornaments.

Even now, while the living room has barely any furniture (which was to be taken care of by Markus, although furniture is unnecessary), the paintings and wallpaper themselves seem to brighten the room. It'd be perfect to raise a family in.

North could see Markus teaching their adoptive son or daughter of famous painters, and of his human father. He would teach them that of equality, and how humans and androids were learning to live in harmony.

She knows he would do well with kids, there was no doubt about it. But what would she do? What life lessons would she teach them? What stories could she tell them that wouldn't scar them?

She doesn't have an answer to that. Not now anyway.

Maybe she's overthinking it. Maybe she would do well as a mother.

_Mother_.

The word itself sends an almost nervous feeling to her thirium pump. As if.

She isn't fit to be a mother.

She isn't like Markus.


	2. Talk

So you're thinking of adopting. Do you need any advice?"

North grimaces. Kara's words are generous and calm when she says them, and it takes a moment for North to find a proper response.

Finally, she sighs. "Actually, I could use some advice." She helps Kara lift the last box of clothes for Alice into the moving van and Kara turns toward her, smiling fondly.

"Children can be difficult, but I'm here if you need any help. I remember when Alice and I were playing a simple board game and she found out I let her win. She wouldn't let me hear the end of it after that."

North smiles at the fondness of Kara's tone, but it dissipates soon after.

"It's actually about Markus. He wants to adopt, but I'm not sure how I feel about it. I want to make him happy, but I don't know if I'm ready yet." North feels a sudden rush of nervousness at Kara's response.

How can Kara help her? As helpful as she's always been, Kara's never had this problem, has she?

Kara gave a long pause and focused on making sure the boxes wouldn't fall while they drove.

"Knowing Markus, he's probably patient about this. You shouldn't be too worried about what he thinks," She starts, and North feels slightly relieved at those words.

"But, I suppose the best advice I can give is, you'll never really be ready when you've never dealt with kids before. When you think you're ready to try however, don't be afraid to let him know." Kara says, looking at her.

North stares at her, unsure of what to say. Kara goes back to arranging the boxes.

"And for what it's worth, I'm sure Markus knows you'd do your best."

**Author's Note:**

> I was really happy to finally be writing this fic, so I hope it was enjoyable to anyone who read it!
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammatical errors! The problem you might notice the most in my writings is the difficulty of switching between 1st and 3rd person (although, I don't believe I had much of a problem with that in this particular piece), and putting an apostrophe s after a name that ends in s. That's always been confusing for me.
> 
> Despite that, I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> P.S. - Updates might be a bit slow, but this isn't a long fic so dw too much.


End file.
